Not that one!
by iloveedwardcullen.74
Summary: Emmett adores Renesmee, find out what 'fun' they have together. Note : The midly disturbing scences were not my ideas; these were of course my mentally challenged friends ideas. We were on a sugar rush. Sorry for spelling Renesmee wrong also :


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; these rightfully belong to Stephanie Meyer.

This is just a random story i wrote, will be continued

**Not that one!**

**It was seven o'clock in the morning and the Cullen household was wide awake. Alice, Carsile, Rosalie and Bella were out hunting. Emmett, Esme, Jasper and Edward were at the house, Esme preparing Renesmes breakfast whilst Edward Jasper and Emmet were on the sofa, watching ghost Busters. Jacob was upstairs; patiently waiting for the love of his life, Renesme, to wake up.**

"**Hey Ness," Jacob chirped, slouching on Renesmes bedroom couch.**

"**Hi Jacob, what brings you here this early?" Renesme asked with as much enthusiasm as she could manage, at 7o'clock in the morning.**

"**No reason I was just bored, that's all."**

"**Right," Renesme replied as she shoved her head back under her covers.**

**Twenty minutes later she sat up; her beautiful pale face was clouded over with sleep. Edward knew that she was awake and was carefully listening to her, and Jacob's, thoughts;**

"_**Yum, what's that smell? I think breakfasts ready."**_

"_**Finally, princess is awake. She looks so beautiful, like usual. Hope Edward doesn't come up, her top is sort of fallen down, oh well, I'm sure not complaining"**_

**Edward was upstairs within half a second, and sensing the change in mood, Jasper closely followed behind him.**

"**Get out, right now Jacob!" was the loud snarl, ripping behind the door.**

"_**Damm you Edward, reading my mind again. You better not come in here; you'll embarrass the hell out of her."**_

"**Jacob, out now," The snarl was getting louder.**

**Edward was about to open the bedroom door when Jasper hastily pulled him back "Don't," he said, "It'll only make things between you and her very awkward."**

"**Daddy wants you Jacob; please go outside before her knocks my bedroom door down."**

"**Sure sure, we really **_**don't**_** want that happening."**

"**JACOB!"**

**Jacob slowly made his way out of the room, taking his time; deliberately annoying Edward. He finally opened the door and very quickly closed it behind him.**

"**What Edward" He moaned, with a smirk a mile wide on his face. Edward was absolutely raging. If looks could kill then...**

"**You sure as hell know why. Don't you dare go back in there. You could have left you know. Then I wouldn't be so angry."**

"**Yes Jacob," Jasper Chipped in. "Your reaction was very inappropriate, you should have told her about her top. What if Emmet, or anybody for that matter, walked in? **

**With hearing that, Renesme looked down, and very matter of factly pulled her top up and remained in her bedroom. It wasn't actually that bad, Jacob **_**had**_** seen more. **

"**It wouldn't have been a new sight to me!" Laughed Emmett**

"**Shut the hell up you, you're not helping you sick pervert!" Jasper snarled.**

"**Are you suggesting that...that he really actually saw her!" Emmett's comment only made Edward angrier.**

**Just them Edward entered Renesmes bedroom. He didn't even knock. His eyes scammed the whole room, the pile of clothes on the floor, her favourite book on her bedside table, before his eyes settled on Renesme herself. He still couldn't believe how quickly his little girl was growing up. She was really tall now, had the same beautiful figure, very much like Bella's, the same golden brown eyes which Bella once had. Her hair was like Charlie's, if left natural and not straightened. It was a miracle that she was here, she was so beautiful and she was his. Edwards little girl.**

"**Hello Renesme,"**

"**Hi daddy."**

"**Renesme, I appreciate the fact that you are a young woman now, but please; letting Jacob **_**and **_**Emmet see you like that, is completely out of the question. Not to mention, very inappropriate for your age. Now I would...**

"**Excuse me daddy," Renesme said politely, standing up and trying to get past her father.**

"**And where exactly do you think you are going?" Edward questioned.**

"**I need to go to the bathroom daddy."**

"**Well you can wait. The bathroom will still be there when I am finished talking to you, now as I was saying..."**

"**I also want to see Uncle Emmett," Renesme said, whilst putting on her dressing gown on.**

**Edward didn't weaken, even though he was reading her thoughts. "**_**Of course he wouldn't understand. Properly can't remember anything. Stupid over protective father... I'm going to call Uncle Emmett"**_

"**Uncle Emmett!"**

**Emmett was upstairs within seconds. He pulled Renesme into a bear hug, trying to control his laughter whilst for the second time today; her pyjama top was pulled up. Renesme then stroked his cheek, whilst giving him her puppy dog eyes, puppy dog eyes always worked on Emmett, he adored Renesme, and went out of his way to do things for her. He was worse than Edward. Emmett was soon updated on what had been happening in the previous few minutes and rolled his eyes.**

"**Oh," said Emmet, "I see, on you go Renesme, and then come downstairs."**

**Renesme gave him a grateful kiss on the cheek, and skipped gracefully along the hall.**

"_**She definitely doesn't get her gracefulness from Bella anyway."**_

"_**Ouch, Edward that hurt! I'm telling mummy on you."**_

**Emmett ran downstairs 'crying' and holding his arm, Edward rolled his eyes and followed him closely behind.**

"**Esme,"**

"**Yes Emmett?"**

"**Edward hit me, it HURTS!"**

"**Edward that wasn't very nice. Say sorry to your brother."**

"**Awh come on Esme, anyone can see that he's faking it. Anyway he insulted Bella."**

**Emmett cleared his throat**

"**Sorry Emmet." Edward Growled**

"**Thank you" said Emmett, with a sheepish grin on his face. "Now Edward, about what you did to Renesme. You need to get a grip, you can talk to Renesme after she goes to pee, that is top on the priority list of Renesmes needs you know."**

"**You'd think she was your daughter the way you act around her, you are such a softy Emmett; you give her whatever she wants." Esme said gently.**

"**It's not my fault I needed to pee!" Renesme said sadly, appearing at the bottom of the stairs,"sorry I made you mad daddy."**

"**Renesme its ok," Said Edward, "I'm sorry I didn't let you go and see Emmett."**

"**So you should be!" Emmett growled. "You never do that again Eddie poo, you hear me!" He went and pulled Renesme into another bear hug and yet again pulled up her pyjama top. "I think Alice got you the wrong size, Ree-ree. It keeps falling down." He grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs.**

"**Hey!" Edward shouted, "I need to talk to her!"**

"**You can talk to her later Eddie-poo, we have lots of fun planned today, don't we Ree-ree?"**

"**We do?"**

"**Yes of course. You are so silly Ree-ree, worse than Rosie. Whoops, I didn't say that. Anyway, in half an hour we're getting our legs waxed, don't you remember? So hurry up and have you're shower. I'll get you some sexy underwear, a very short skirt and revealing top, to show off all of your cleavage." He grinned whilst Renesme cringed. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about little one, you get it from Rosalie." Renesme looked at him, with shock all over her face.**

"**Don't worry. I'm a **_**very **_**big boy. My eyes can deal with it."**

**Downstairs Esme yelled; "That's mentally scarring Renesmes childhood you little rascal."**

"**Renesme doesn't want to go around like you, having everything on show you know." Commented Jasper.**

"**I wouldn't mind if she did" Jacob muttered.**

"**Well I do" Snarled Edward whilst he was racing up the stairs.**

**There was a scream. "No Edward. Please not that one, its Rosalie's favourite!" **

**So how was it? This is my first story so could you please be nice and review, also say what you would like to happen in future chapters, if you want future chapters. **

**Thanks**

**Frogiejemz x :)**


End file.
